AIDS refers to a serious immunodeficiency syndrome caused by infection of a human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) which is an etiologic virus of AIDS. In Japan and China, crude drug and Chinese herbal medicine have been traditionally used for treatment and prevention of diseases from ancient times. Such crude drug and Chinese herbal medicine are typically proved to be of sufficient security, which can, therefore, be taken free of care. Some of them have a remarkable anti-virus effect of suppressing virus propagation. In particular, some crude drugs have been reported which are for use of preventing AIDS virus infection, and of preventing and treating AIDS symptoms.
For example, it is known that an extract of plant body of stevia, mainly a stem and a leaf thereof, prevents an HIV virus from adhering to, invading in, and associating with lymphocytes; and that, more particularly, said extract hinders binding of a CD4 molecule of lymphocytes to a gp 120 molecule of an HIV (see, for example, Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-335292). An anti-HIV activation material is known that is obtained in the following process: preparing an extract of mentha by using water, and refining the extract by way of DEAE negative ion exchange chromatography (see, for example, Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-005745). An AIDS medical drug is known such as one containing catechin or tannin (see, for example, Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-210762). It is also known that a Dictyophora indusiata-derived ingredient is absorbed in a human body through the mucous membrane to stimulate and activate the mucosal immunity, and that some beneficial effects can thus be expected such as an anti-tumor effect and an effect beneficial for treatment and remedy of infectious diseases caused by virus like AIDS, bacteria or the like (see, for example, WO2002/087603 pamphlet). It is further known that a drug product helps activate the immunization of a patient suffering from a disease like AIDS when the patient has an extremely low activity of the helper T cell, where said drug product is prepared in the method comprising the steps of: dissolving a hydrothermal extract of Hypsizigus marmoreus in a lower alcohol solution; removing insoluble matters therefrom; mixing the solution with at least one selected from the group consisting of Okara paste, chlorella, spirulina, yeast extract, powdered royal extract and powdered propolis; and formulating the mixture into a drug product (see, for example, Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-059558). However, what has been desired to be developed is a drug having much more beneficial effect and much less side effect than any one of the above-mentioned therapeutic agents.
And it has not been known that Melastoma villosum Lodd., Dipterocarpus obtusifolius Teijsm ex Miq. and pu-erh tea have an anti-AIDS effect.